


All Because of A Tickled Pear

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Barista Harry, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Harry Potter was simply in love with the man that ordered the same coffee at the same time every day. He was infatuated really, building a one sided relationship for months before Harry even learns his name.When the chance finally comes for Draco to do something for the man at his favorite coffee shop that he can't stop thinking about, he jumps on it, not knowing the first thing about him. All Draco knows is that he's shy, kind and gorgeous.Will our awkward pair realize that there is more between them than either of them realized?





	All Because of A Tickled Pear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! I saw this prompt and I couldn't get it out of my head!! I adore this story, and it's my first ever attempt at Drarry! Hope you all enjoy :)

** Harry **

 

Harry kept glancing at the clock, in exactly seven minutes it would be his favorite time of day. In seven minutes, _he_ would walk in. Harry had thought on several occasions that this was completely pathetic, but he lived for the three minutes it took for Harry to make his coffee. Everyday for the last four months, at precisely eight-thirty am, since he was never late, Harry would wait on the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. His perfectly tailored three piece suits, his blonde hair as bright as the stars, his grey eyes that Harry could so easily lose himself in. 

 

Glancing at the clock he saw it was now two minutes til, he stood a little straighter and thanked the heavens it was a slow day. He took a few steady breaths to calm himself, since he was being absolutely ridiculous, and waited anxiously for the door to open and for him to walk in. 

 

Harry was not disappointed. 

 

“Slow day?” The tall blonde god said as he walked up to the counter. 

Harry shrugged, but smiled at him. “I don’t mind that every now and then.” 

“I suppose I don’t either.” He grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth. 

“Your usual?” Harry asked as he began making the order anyway. 

“Please.” The gratefulness in his voice had Harry nearly blushing. 

“One large coffee with two creams, two sugars coming right up.” 

“You spoil me.” He teased. 

 

Harry was thankful his back was turned, he was sure his face was bright red. He didn’t know how to flirt, if that’s even what this was. He tended to over think everything in his life lately. Should he say something smart? Something funny? Should he wink? He didn’t really know how, but he could try. 

 

“Here you go.” Harry felt almost pathetic for wasting his precious three minutes thinking about what he should say, then ended up not saying anything. “Have a great day.” 

“You as well, Harry.” The man smiled as he accepted his coffee, then walked out of the shop with perfect posture, as Harry stood there with slumped shoulders and a frown. 

* * *

 

 

At the end of his shift he walked down the busy avenue that _The Tickled Pear_ was located on, heading towards his shared apartment just a few blocks away. On his way he passed an empty store front, and stared at it as he always did on his walk home. He loved what he did. He loved helping people and making everyone’s day just a little brighter. He lived for the woman that came in in nursing scrubs and ordered a strong black coffee everyday before her twelve hour shift at eleven am. And the older couple that always came in soon after the shop opened and ordered a hot chocolate for himself and a tea for his wife, who always had a fresh bouquet of flowers in her hand. Harry always made sure to put a little extra whipped cream in his hot chocolate, and every once in a while “forgot” to charge him for the tea. And of course, the gorgeous man that he couldn’t speak to. 

 

He wondered if one day, whenever he finally overcame his insecurities, and bought the empty store front to open his own shop if his favorite customers would follow him. He didn’t really care for his boss, he was a very over confident man that had no brains and didn’t know the first thing about running a coffee shop. Harry was initially hired by his wife, who only hired men in hopes that her husband would stop sleeping with the female baristas. Harry wasn’t at all surprised when they got divorced, but was shocked when the wife signed the shop over to him. Harry knew she loved that place, and he probably just took it because he could. Cormac McLaggen didn’t care about anyone but himself. The last he’d heard his ex wife Hannah had moved away to start a new life. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” He quipped after he unlocked the door to his shared apartment. 

“Harry!” His roommate Ginny said in a flash as she ran about the house. “You’re late!” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said as he hung his light jacket in the closet, then made his way down the hall to change. “I had to finish a few things for-“ 

“Stop right there. I don’t want to hear it.” She nearly snapped. “That man needs to pay you a managers wage if you’re going to run that shop, Harry. I don’t know why you do it.” 

“I like it. It’s good experience.” 

“It’s taking advantage and you know it.” 

 

Harry just sighed. Of course he knew it, but he adored that shop and the people and he hardly ever had to really deal with McLaggen since Harry mostly ran the place for him. 

 

Ginny came up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I do like the way you smell when you come home though.” 

Harry chuckled softly. “You know that’s weird, right? You don’t even drink coffee.” 

“It’s not weird at all. Come on, we have to be there by six, and you’re pushing it.” 

 

With a shove Ginny pushed him towards the bathroom after Harry grabbed his clothes she’d laid out on his bed for him. A quick shower and then they’d be off. 

 

“So.” He heard Ginny say as she opened the door to the bathroom. Now he was trapped in the shower and couldn’t leave, and knew exactly what she wanted to know.

“I didn’t do it.” 

“Harry!” She whined. 

“I can’t help it! He makes me nervous. He’s gorgeous and perfect and I don’t even know his name. I barely spoke at all.” 

“I’m going to sit there one day and check him out.” 

“Ginny, no. I can do this. I can ask him-“ 

“His name...” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. Hard. 

 

“I heard that, Potter.” 

“Shut up, Weasley.” 

“He might like you back, you know.” 

“Or he could just be a nice person. I don’t even know if we’re flirting or I’m just clinging to false intimacies.” Harry scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair harshly, now irritated with himself all over again. “I don’t want to talk about this right now. I gave myself the whole week to ask him and I didn’t. I’ll try again on Monday.” 

“You better.” Ginny stood up then and pulled the curtain back slightly. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, Yea?” 

“Yea.” Harry mumbled. 

“Towels on the sink. Now hurry up!” She called as she left and shut the door. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile. 

* * *

 

 

It was only a few minutes after six when Ginny pulled her car into her parents drive. Friday night dinners have been a thing for as long as Harry could remember. He loved the Weasley’s, every single one of them. They were the only family he had left, besides his godfathers' Sirius and Remus. Harry’s own parents had died when he was eleven, and he lived with them up until he got a place with Ginny, his best friends baby sister. He and Ron had been in the same grade, with Ginny only a year behind them. He became close with the both of them instantly, and had been friends since primary school. Everyone assumed he would always end up with Ginny, but she knew better. When Harry told her he was gay she was not surprised at all, not even a little bit. 

 

“Harry! Oh, it so good to see you!” Molly Weasley said to him the moment he walked in.  


"I'm here too, mom." Ginny said smartly.

 

Harry loved it here, the Weasley’s house was like nothing he’d ever seen before. A huge three story house on a small farm just outside the city with everything he could ever want a home to be. It was filled with knick-knacks, books, old furniture and chipping paint, but Harry thought it was perfect. 

 

“It’s only been a week, Molly.” He laughed out as he kissed her cheek. 

“Too long.” She scolded affectionately. “Have a seat, I’ll tell you when suppers ready. Go on.” 

“Harry!”

The excited squeal had Harry turning and smiling broadly. “Teddy!” 

 

His little brother nearly knocked him over as he crashed into him. Teddy was the adopted son of Sirius and Remus, but Harry had always thought of him as his brother since the day they had brought him home when he was a baby. 

 

“Harry, come quick. Vickie is being mean to me.” 

“Oh is she now.” Harry drawled. 

“Yes. She said I couldn’t play with her.”

Harry let himself be dragged right through the living room and into the backyard by the ten year old. “Aren’t the rest of the kids here, too?” 

“Well, Yes... But I want to play with Vickie.” 

“Oh.” Harry grinned. “I see.” 

“Freddie and Georgie are playing a game I don’t understand, and Little Molly is reading. She always reads.” 

 

Harry laughed at that. Molly really was always reading. She was the daughter of Percy, who was a very smart man with a government job. Freddie and Georgie were cousins that were closer than brothers. Freddie’s dad George, and Georgie’s dad Fred were twins. Harry was certain they picked the names just to cause more chaos in the family. They owned a very successful toy store. Victorie belonged to Bill, the oldest brother who was an executive for a national bank. 

 

“Well, If Vickie doesn’t want to play you can’t make her. Why don’t you come inside with me, I haven’t seen you in ages! And I bet Sirius knows where Grandma Molly keeps the good cookies.” 

 

That perked him up as they ran back inside.

* * *

 

Family dinners were always a grand affair. Every Weasley that could make it, their partners, their kids, and Harry. He sat next to Ron, who became a detective right out of high school. His fiancé Hermione sat on Ron’s other side. Ron loved to tell the story of how they got together, since Hermione is a lawyer and met Ron during a case. Almost every time Harry sees them Ron’s going on about how lucky he is to have her. _She’s so smart_ , he’d say. _Went to a private school, don’t know why she’s with me, but I love that she is._

 

Harry never felt alone at family dinners, he loved his life and wouldn’t trade it for anything, yet sometimes it made him think that he wasting his life. He was soon turning twenty-seven, no boyfriend, lived with Ginny who was sure to be engaged to her boyfriend Dean any day now, and worked a dead end job at a coffee shop.

 

“Are you alright, Mate?” Ron asked, breaking him out of his depressing thoughts. 

“Just fine. Thinking.” Harry said quickly. He turned his attention back to the kids that were running around in the yard, and the circle of adults that had surrounded a fire. “I think I’m just tired. Long week, you know.” 

Ron stood when he did. “I’ll drive you home.” 

“No, don’t be silly, I’ll take the bus.” 

“Harry the closest bus stop is two miles away.” Hermione reminded him. 

“I’ll be fine.” Harry said as he kissed her cheek, then made his regrets to the rest of the family.

“Until next week, Harry!” Fred shouted to him. 

“Maybe swing by the store one day, yea?” George called out right after. 

“I will.” He turned after a half-hearted wave and nearly ran right into Ginny. “You don’t have to leave.” 

“I know that. Let’s go home.” She whispered. “See you!” She called back as they walked to her car. 

 

Once they were home and changed into more comfortable clothes, Ginny brought out a bag of greasy chips, two beers and a bag of Harry's favorite chocolates. “Movie?” 

Harry smiled at her. “Sounds good.” 

* * *

 

 

It took another two weeks for Harry to work up the courage to ask for his name. 

 

“Today’s the day. I’m gonna do it today.” Harry chanted to himself as he did busy work to pass the time. He glanced at the clock that hung behind him high on the wall. He still had fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes to figure out just how to-“ 

“Good morning, Harry.” 

Harry froze. He was early, why was he early? “Why are you early?” He threw his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, praying his face wouldn’t be beet red as he turned around.

The man just smiled. “Big day at work today.” 

“Oh, right. Um, usual?” 

“Please.”  He said in that same grateful voice as always. 

 

Harry knew he was being ridiculous, he knew he was wasting time. He knew he wouldn’t do it today. His usual smile he had in this man’s presence faded, and Harry made his coffee without a word. 

 

“Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” 

The man looked at him a second longer than normal, and of course Harry would notice. He watched as he turned to walk out the door and he panicked. “Wait!” 

“Yes?” He asked as he turned around slowly. 

“I, um... I was... wondering what your name was.” 

A genuine smile graced the man’s face, making his eyes seem even brighter. “Draco.” 

Harry grinned like a fool. “Have a good day, Draco.” 

“You as well, Harry.” 

* * *

 

 

Harry enjoyed this new found information immensely. He found himself saying _Draco_ over and over throughout the day for no reason, working it into songs that played on the radio, even being a total sap and writing it with his finger on the misty shower wall. He hadn’t told anyone else his name, it felt like Harry’s little secret. Something that was just for him. He was sure that Ginny had figured out he now knew it though, she knew everything about him and his mood had been so much better lately. He had even made up his mind as he walked to work that Thursday that he would ask Draco out to dinner.

 

Harry had worn his best pair of black jeans with his tight white dress shirt that he always rolled the sleeves up on, and even made sure his name tag was perfectly straight. The shop was busier than he’d like, and as luck would have it McLaggen picked today of all days to show up and bother the hell out of Harry. Really the man just got in the way, he didn’t know the first thing about what Harry did on a daily basis. 

 

Finally, at eight-thirty Harry looked up just in time to see Draco walk by the shop window and towards the door... with a girl on his arm. A very beautiful girl, if Harry was being brutally honest. Gorgeous dark hair and perfect skin, tall and slim. He noticed that Draco kept a hand on the small of her back as they walked up to the counter, that was empty for the first time that morning. Harry was sure he looked like an absolute mess by now. 

 

“Good morning, Draco.” He said a cheerfully as he could manage. 

“Same to you, Harry.” 

“Usual?” Harry couldn’t help it, he smiled shyly. 

“Please. Also, I would like an english breakfast.” 

“With honey.” The woman added as she smiled warmly. 

“Coming right up.” Harry began making their order, which he didn’t like to think about at all. _Thier_ order. This was not how this day was supposed to go. As he prepared her tea he noticed the woman lean up to whisper something in Draco‘s ear, and Harry got to see him blush. He froze in place and just took in the sight. Draco was such a beautiful man. 

 

“Here you go.” Harry said as he slid the two cups across the counter. “Have a great day, Draco.” 

“You as well, Harry.” 

“It was nice to meet you.” The woman said to Harry. She had a kind voice and her soft smile made Harry’s nerves settle. Whoever she was, he somehow knew that she wasn’t Draco’s partner. 

 

They turned away and left the shop, and Harry couldn’t help but watch them. 

 

“Nice piece of ass there.” 

Harry closed his eyes briefly. Leave it to McLaggen to ruin it all. “I didn’t notice.” 

“Really? You were looking right at her, come on, Harry.” He said as he elbowed him. “I know you were watching.” 

“I wasn’t watching _her_.” Harry mumbled as he turned away to gather up a few empty cups and spare napkins that had been left on one of the tables. 

* * *

 

 

Just before the end of his shift Harry was called into McLaggen’s office.  

“Harry, have a seat.” He gestured to the one small chair in front of his desk and Harry sat and waited for him to continue. 

“There’s no good way to say this, but I’m going to have to let you go.” 

Harry was stunned. “I’m sorry, what? What for?” 

“Oh, well, performance. You’ve been slacking and I can’t have that in my establishment.” 

“Sir, I’ll do whatever you need, I can-“ 

“I’ve already filled your position.” He said harshly. “We won’t be needing you any longer.” 

Harry sat there, slack jawed. This job was his life, what was he supposed to do now? “Right. I’ve... I’ve really enjoyed my time here.” 

 

With a curt nod he was dismissed from the office, like this wasn’t something that changed Harry’s entire world. 

* * *

 

 

“Harry!” 

Harry snapped to attention at Ron’s voice. “Sorry, what were you saying?” 

“What’s going on with you, Mate?” 

Harry looked around at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting with him in the living room of the Burrow. Most of the other adults were in the kitchen playing cards, while the kids played in the yard. He sighed then took a long drink of his beer. “I was fired last Thursday.” 

“You what?” Hermione shouted. 

“That was over a week ago!” Ron said at the same time. 

“That’s why you’ve been so depressed then.” Ginny said after a moment. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I don’t know. I really don’t. I’ve been out everyday, looking for another job. I even went to the bank to see if I could get a loan for that store front that’s empty, but I’m not so sure I can run my own business.” 

“I don’t understand.” Hermione said with a shake of her head. “Why did they fire you?”

“Performance.” He answered bitterly. “What a bunch of bull.” 

“But you run that place.” Ron said to him. 

“Exactly!” Harry burst out. “Couldn’t even give a real reason. I’ve never liked that slime ball.” 

“What do you think the real reason is?” Ginny asked. 

“He just doesn’t like me. Never has. Whatever, I never liked him either.  He’s a pig. You should hear the things he says... about...” 

“About what?” Ron probed. 

“I think... I think it’s because I’m gay.” He said slowly. It all made sense now. “He made a comment about a customers ass, and asked what I thought of her. He must have heard me.” Harry looked up at his friends. “It was the same time as that guy I like comes in, I said I wasn’t looking at her under my breath.” 

 

The room was silent for all of three seconds before Ginny and Hermione were yelling in irritation. 

 

“Harry, you can’t let him get away with this!” 

“You have to fight this!” 

“They’re right, you know.” Ron said to him. “You should go see Hermione at McG.” 

“At what?” 

Hermione just rolled her eyes. “That’s what he calls my law firm. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He’s an idiot.” 

“But you love me.” Ron teased. 

“I don’t know about this.” Harry said uneasily. 

“Just come in on Monday and we’ll talk it over.” 

 

It sounded more like an order than a request, so Harry just nodded along. 

* * *

 

 

** Draco **

 

Draco Malfoy walked the same street at the same time each day, heading towards the same coffee shop. He found the place by complete accident one day when he was running late and saw the place was close to his office. There was a zero chance of having the patience to deal with his father if he didn’t have coffee first. Ever since he’s been going every single day. He would head to work, park the car and walk down. If he had to classify it, he would call his behavior pathetic, but that was a rather harsh word, so he never thought about it. He did it because he liked to, he did it for the adorable man that had no idea Draco was infatuated with him, he did it because it was one of the few things these days that made him happy. 

 

“Lost in thought again, Draco?” 

He turned to his friend and colleague Astoria, a small smile toying at his lips. “Usually.” 

“Is he that dreamy?” She teased. 

“Don’t ruin it, I have no idea what to call it, but I like him and I’m fairly confident he likes me.” Draco held the door open for her and tried his best to not look for Harry the moment he was inside. There was no line, and when he looked up there he was. Waiting.

 

Harry.

 

He really had no idea the affect he had on Draco. These three minutes were what he lived for everyday. 

 

He gave their order, then watched Harry as subtly as possible, just like he always did. 

"He so likes you." Astoria whispered in his ear. 

Draco couldn't help but grin. That's exactly what he was hoping for, just that small reassurance that something was there and he wasn't imagining this entire thing. That settled it, tomorrow, he was asking Harry out on a date. 

 

"Oh, Draco he was adorable!" She squealed after they left the shop. "You have nothing to worry about." 

"I hope you're right. Although if this goes anywhere I'll be disowned." He heard her soft sigh and could nearly feel her frown. 

"Would that really be so terrible?"

"I don't know. I've never found anything that would make it worth it. Until now."

"Don't hold back just because of your father, Draco. I'll never forgive you." 

He decided to change the subject, since he knew he would never forgive himself either. "Are you sure you’re prepared for today?" 

"Yes I am. I've waited too long. It's time that I was recognized." She said with complete confidence.

"I agree, but the last time didn't go so well either." 

"It’s my yearly review, if I don’t say something today then it’s all a waste of time. Plus the last time I hadn’t had any strong cases. And... Hermione and I have been talking." Astoria said in a low voice. "If we don't make partner within the year, we're leaving to start our own practice." 

"Stori, he'll bury you. He'll make sure that you never get clients. I came in early a few weeks ago to try and talk some sense into them before Hermione had her review, and now she can barely get a case that’s not pro bono these days!”

"Because he's scared of her!" She cut in. "She's smart, one of the top lawyers in that firm. She knows how to research, and if she left people would follow her." 

 

Draco knew everything she said was true. He had gone to school with Hermione and he of all people knew just how smart she was. At first she bothered the hell out of him, but in their high school days they'd become friends and went to law school together. They'd graduated the top of their class, and Hermione had her pick of any firm she wanted. Tons of offers flooded in, but she chose to go with him and now worked for his father's firm. Her talents were wasted here, and everyone knew it. She deserved better. 

 

“This Zabini case could cement us, Draco. You know it.” 

Draco nodded in agreement. Hermione was so much better at research that he was. She could find a detail in an hour versus what would take him all night. “At least you're second chair. I didn’t even want this case. It should have gone to her.” 

“Zabini has met Hermione and he likes her, we just have to play this right.” 

“Then we’ll need a damn miracle.” 

* * *

 

 

Today was the day, he was going to ask Harry out on a date. He felt so alive as he made the walk down to the little coffee shop. Opening the door at eight-thirty exactly he looked right at the counter... only to not see Harry’s face waiting for him. Harry had been here every single day for four months, and today of all days he wasn’t working? He made his way up to the counter anyway, hoping he was just on a break or in the back and would be out any second now. 

 

“Hello, handsome.” A busty woman with curly blonde hair said to him. Her name tag said Lavender. He disliked her immediately. “What can I get for ya?” 

This was all wrong. Where was Harry? “Large coffee. Two creams, two sugars.” He watched as she prepared his order. She didn’t make it like Harry did. 

“You have a good day, love.” She winked as she handed him his cup, Draco barely contained his grimace. 

He left without a word to her and the moment he rounded the block he threw the cup in a nearby trash bin without even tasting it. 

* * *

 

 

Eleven very long days later, Draco walked into Hermione's office without knocking and threw himself on her couch. 

"Can I help you?" She asked without even looking up. 

"This week sucks. Everything sucks." 

Hermione threw him a sideways smile over his pouty voice. "Such eloquence. Its only Monday, and you've been miserable for longer than a week." 

Draco knew this. Of course he knew this. “There’s no way I can meet this deadline.” 

“You always meet the deadline, and he knows you’ll meet it, too.” 

“I hate it here.” He grumbled as he pressed his hands into his eyes. 

“Join us.” She said simply. “I know she told you.” 

“I don’t even know if this is what I want to do anymore. Why do I feel like I don’t have a purpose?” 

“Draco, what’s really bothering you?” Hermione asked softly. 

 

He ached to tell her. He hadn’t even told Astoria for fear of how childish it sounded. _The guy at the coffee shop is missing... that’s why I’m upset_. Ridiculous. 

 

A knock at the door had him sitting up abruptly. “I didn’t know you had an appointment.” 

“It’s not really an appointment, just a friend I’m helping out. Come in!” She called out as she stood and walked to the door. 

“Hey, Hermione. Thanks for doing this.” 

“Of course.” Her voice muffled from embracing the man in a hug. 

 

Draco sat frozen on the couch. It was _him_. That was Harry! Hermione knew Harry? Was he in trouble? Where the hell has he been?! 

 

“Have a seat, and we’ll talk it over.” Hermione lead him over to her desk and ushered him into a seat. 

Draco watched as Harry sat down, not even noticing they weren’t alone. “Harry?” His small voice in awe of finally seeing him again. He watched as Harry tensed, then turned to face him. 

“Draco? What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, Draco works here.” Hermione answered, completely unaware of what was really going on. 

“You do?!” Harry’s shocked voice ringing though the office. 

“Of course he does. What’s going...” Then she noticed the way they were staring at each other, and it finally clicked. She turned to face Draco then. “Oh my... You’re the tall blonde god!” 

“I’m what?” Draco asked at the same time as Harry squealed _Hermione!_

"Hermione.” Draco stammered out. “Can we- um, Harry, why don't you... uh... wait outside. For a moment. Please." 

"S-sure." 

Draco watched as Harry very awkwardly left the office and shut the door. "Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"Tell you what?!" 

"I don't know!" He cried. He had no idea what he was asking. 

"I didn't know it was you! He never said your name!" 

"But he's talked about me?" He asked urgently. 

"All the time. Every bloody Friday night." She practically grumbled. 

Draco smiled for the first time in eleven days. "Give me this case." 

"What?" 

"His case! I want it! You can take the Zabini case.”

"Draco, there's no way your father will-"

"I don't care right now. He doesn't have to know, we can figure it out later. Please, Hermione." He was begging but didn't care in the least.

”Draco, I don’t think that this is a good idea.” She said slowly. 

“And why not?” 

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes turned sad. “Harry was fired from the coffee shop. For being gay.” 

“Excuse me?” He growled. 

“He thinks that’s why he was fired. The owner is a complete ass and I guess Harry made a comment about you or something and he heard it.” 

“Me? I... I got him fired...” Draco’s thoughts had been filled with nothing but Harry ever since that day. Now he felt terrible. Harry loved that job, it was so obvious, and Draco ruined that for him. “I want it even more. I have to help him. I want to help him.” His eyes locked on hers. “And we both know that you can make that deadline. Hermione, please take my case. It will make your career. You’ll be set, and then you can leave this hellhole. Zabini likes you, even Stori said so. You’ll win this case overnight and then promise me you’ll leave so you wont end up like me.” 

She rose from her desk and hugged him. “Be good to him. He really likes you. And one more thing.” She said as she pulled away. “Drive that asshole right into the ground.” 

Draco grinned at her. “Done.” 

 

Draco damn near bounced to the door. “Harry, this way please.” 

“Um-“ 

“Just follow me.” He barked. He had to settle down. Harry made him nervous and happy and everything in between. 

They walked to the elevators in silence, and Draco waited until the doors were shut before he spoke. “Harry, Hermione just told me what happened. I’m going to be the one taking your case.” 

“Oh no. Draco, you don’t have to. I didn’t even want Hermione to really. She’s just so...” 

“Pushy? Persistent? Right all the bloody time?” 

Harry chuckled. “Something like that.” 

 

The elevator doors opened with a ding and they stepped out and walked the short distance to Draco’s office. 

 

“Wow. This is pretty amazing.” Harry said as he spun around and looked about the room. 

 

Draco shrugged. It really didn’t phase him anymore. He did have a huge corner office, expensive leather furniture, a hand carved desk. Its just that none of it really meant anything now. 

 

“Wait... you- your last name is Malfoy?!” 

Draco looked up to see Harry staring at his degree. “It is.” Would that scare him off? 

Harry turned to face him, looking embarrassed. “Draco, I can’t afford you.” 

Draco just smiled at him. “Sit down, Harry. Please.” 

 

Harry practically fell into one of the chairs that sat in front of Draco’s desk, looking nervous and fidgeting. 

 

“Now, tell me what happened.” 

 

Harry explained his story, very slowly, and clearly sheepish about his comment that was intended for Draco. Draco took notes to cover his irritation with this shop owner, he would make good on his promise to Hermione. He could already see the ways he could destroy this man. When Harry finished he looked shyly at Draco.

 

“So, that’s it.” Harry said as he exhaled.  


“And this was two Thursdays ago at the end of your shift?” 

“Yes.” 

Draco nodded and wrote that down. Then capped his pen and folded his hands to rest on his desk. “How about you tell me what you are expecting to become of this, and then I will tell you what I plan to do.” 

“I haven’t a clue what I want out of this. I wouldn’t mind my job back. I loved it there.” 

“You would go back to work for him? Why?” 

“I just love what I do.” Harry said simply. “I like bringing people joy. I like meeting new people, and seeing my regulars. I like knowing that Mrs. Figg’s cat just had kittens. Six of them, cute little things. I like that Cho finally decided to give Cedric a chance and they’re getting married this fall. I like that Oliver made the professional soccer team he tried out for. I like seeing people happy and the fact that they share their lives with me makes me happy.” 

“Have dinner with me.” Draco didn’t mean to blurt it out, just listening to Harry talk about what makes him happy ignited something inside him. He wanted to be one of the things that made Harry happy. He wanted to be a part of this man’s life, because for the last eleven days he wasn’t and he’d never been more miserable. “I’ll be honest with you. I’ve been going mad with thoughts of you for months now. The way you smile, the way you blush, everything about you makes me want to get to know you more.” 

“I... me too. Yes.” 

“Perfect. Tonight. Please don’t make me wait.  I haven’t seen you in eleven days and I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” He knew he sounded dramatic, but he didn’t care. 

“Tonight.” Harry breathed. 

Draco stood then, making Harry stand as well. “I look forward to it. I’ll go over my notes and have a strategy ready for you soon.” 

“Oh, right. Of course.” Harry turned awkwardly to leave, but before he could Draco hooked a hand around his elbow. 

“Harry, please tell me if I’m being too forward.” He rushed out. “Back in Hermione’s office... I was just so shocked that you were standing right there. I couldn’t think, which isn’t me at all. I just, I really like you.” 

Draco watched as Harry’s face turned from nervousness, to surprise, to utter joy. 

“I really like you too, Draco. A lot. I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

Before he knew it, Harry’s lips were on his. Those soft rosy lips were against his and they felt like heaven. He wanted time to stop, to be able to feel this way forever. He wanted to move closer, to run his hands through that mess of black hair, to pull Harry against him and feel everything about him. 

 

“S-see you.” Harry mumbled as he pulled away and ran off, leaving Draco standing there wondering what just happened. 

 

“Hey, Draco.” Theodore Nott said casually as he walked in but a moment later. “can you look over these- you alright?” 

“I’m not quite sure.” He said honestly. 

“Do tell.” Theo made himself comfortable on Draco’s leather couch, stretching out his long legs and tossing his files on a nearby table.

“That was Harry.” Draco said as he stared at the still open door. 

“Potter, I know. I didn’t realize he was a client.” 

Draco whipped around to face his friend. “You know him?!” 

“He’s one of Luna’s friends, I’ve met him a time or two. Quiet guy for the most part. What did he do?” 

“Theo!” Draco wailed in disbelief. “That’s Harry! The man I’ve been going on about!” 

“Are you being serious?” 

“Yes! This is absurd! How have I never met him before!” 

“And he’s got a case?” 

“Hermione was going to take one for him. He got fired from the coffee shop, that’s why I haven’t seen him.” 

“Oh, it all makes sense now.” Theo smirked. “That’s why you’ve been a right bastard this last week.” 

“Shut it, Theo. I think I messed something up.” Draco paced his office, like he always did when he was working through a problem. “I blurted out that I wanted to take him to dinner, he said yes, then he kissed me, then he ran away.” 

“Maybe you’re just that horrible.” 

“Theo, you’re not helping.” 

“Be careful, Draco.” Theo teased. “It almost sounds like you’re a man in love.” 

“I didn’t even know he was alive until today.” Draco pouted. 

“Our little Draco is growing up!” Theo pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Draco shot him a glare, but it sadly had no effect on Theo.

“Relax, Draco. Luna says he’s always been a little awkward, he might just be nervous. I mean, you’re Draco Malfoy, millionaire lawyer with a tosser as a father. That might be intimidating to a man that used to work at a coffee shop until a week ago.” 

“Eleven days.” 

“Whatever.” Theo dismissed with a wave of his hand. “When is this date?” 

“Tonight.”

“My, my. Moving quickly, aren’t we?”

“Do you really think so?” Draco worried. 

“Look at you, you’ve got it bad!” Theo took in his friends nervous posture and decided to drop the jokes. For now. “Draco, It will all be fine. He wouldn’t have kissed you if he wasn’t into you. Luna says he’s quite shy. I really believe he’s got it just as bad as you. There’s no need for it, but I wish you luck tonight.” 

“Thanks, Theo. I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never felt like this before.” 

Theo stood up and walked over to pat his shoulder before taking his leave. “That’s love, mate. It does that to you.” 

* * *

 

 

**Harry**  


 

Harry ran out of Draco’s office. He saw people looking at him, but he didn’t stop. He ran right out of the impressive building that was only three blocks from _The Tickled Pear_. He ran passed the coffee shop, and a few blocks more before he stopped.

 

Ginny. 

 

He needed to talk to Ginny. Heading for the other side of town, he walked as a calmly as he could try to and ease his nerves. 

 

He was here often enough that no one paid him any attention. Ginny was a sports reporter for a news paper called _The Daily Prophet_. Walking up to the elevators made his stomach do little flips. How could Draco do this to him? Hell, he’d only learned the man’s name three weeks ago! Thankfully it was a short ride since Ginny’s office was on the fourth floor. 

 

“Ginny!” Harry cried as he burst through the door.

“Harry? Are you alright?” She asked as she stood up immediately. 

“I’m so screwed.” Harry paced her small office, running his hands through his hair and tangling it even more. 

“Does Hermione not think you have a case?” 

“What? No. Yes. I don’t know, really. Ginny, he works there!” 

“Who works where?” 

“Draco!” Harry yelled.

Ginny eyebrows creased in confusion. “Malfoy? I know that. His father owns that firm.” 

“Ginny, he’s the one! Draco is _him!_ _He_ is Draco!” 

“Get out!” Ginny squealed as she slammed her hands down on her desk. “Draco Malfoy!” 

“I went to see Hermione and he was right there in her office! In her office, Ginny! Now he’s taking my case that we barely talked about and I went to his office which is like the size of our entire house and he’s fucking beautiful in those suits he wears and I seriously should have picked better jeans to wear today and he asked me out and I said yes and...” Harry stopped his rambling and gasped. “And I kissed him!” 

“You did?!” Ginny asked, clearly enraptured with his story. 

“Yes! Oh, Ginny what am I going to do?!” Harry covered his face and groaned. “I don’t know how to kiss! I just stood there. He probably thinks I’m an idiot.” 

“He does not and you know it. What happened after you kissed him?” 

“I-” Harry let out a depressing sigh. “I ran away. Literally.” 

“Oh. Well... it’s all gonna be fine.” Ginny rushed out. “Come on, I was just headed out to watch a Puddlemore United practice, you can come with me. Got anymore inside news to share?” She teased. 

Harry smiled at her. She was so annoyed when she found that Harry already knew Oliver Wood had made the team before she even found out. 

“It will take your mind off of this and you need to relax. You can’t go on a date like this.” 

“You’re right. Thanks , Ginny.” 

“I usually am.” 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure I look alright? I didn’t even tell him where I lived, or a time! Was I supposed to meet him somewhere? Ginny!” Harry panicked. 

“Harry!” She laughed out. “Stop it, everything will be fine. I’m sure Draco got your address from Hermione. He will be here.” 

“Right.” He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, wondering if he should have dressed up more. He wore dark blue jeans with a navy shirt that had white polka dots and a brown blazer. Ginny told him he looked great, but Harry wasn’t so sure. Draco looked so good all the time. If the suits he wore to work were just day suits, Harry couldn’t even imagine what his going out attire looked like. 

 

The knock at the door made him jump. He had to settle down! 

 

“Are you gonna answer it?” Ginny asked as Harry just stood there. Harry shook his head. Rolling her eyes she walked over and opened the door to allow Draco to come inside. “Hello, Draco. Come in.” 

 

Harry’s breath caught. He was sure the most beautiful man alive was now standing in his living room. Draco wore tight black dress pants and had a rich wine colored sweater on under his light knee length black jacket, and he was holding a small bouquet of roses. 

 

“Hello, Harry.” 

“H-hi. Draco.” He swallowed harshly, his mouth suddenly very dry. His eyes kept darting to Ginny, who kept nodding in Draco’s direction. Was he supposed to say something else? Complement him, maybe? “Um, you look...” he looks what? Good? Fantastic? Amazing? Harry really sucked at things like this. Finally he just gave up trying and said the first thing that made it to his lips. “Fucking incredible.” 

Draco blushed and smiled broadly and it help set Harry at ease. “Thank you. I very much like the way you look as well. I know we discussed hardly anything this afternoon. I apologize for that.” 

“Don’t be. I was the one to leave so abruptly.” Harry walked forward without realizing it. “Don’t be sorry.” 

Draco gave him a small nod then turned his attention to Ginny. “For you.” 

“Me?” She squeaked as she accepted the flowers. “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome. Are you ready, Harry?” 

“I’ll just grab my... shoes. Left them in the bedroom.” 

 

Harry ran down the hall into his bedroom and shut the door, taking a few deep breaths. He was really going out on a date with Draco Malfoy! _His Draco_. The man his heart melted for the first time he saw him. He couldn’t screw this up. He had to just let go, just be himself. Even though he was rather boring. No, he could do this, there had to be something that Draco liked about him, right? Just be Harry, that’s all he had to do. Just be himself. He was also a nervous wreck that couldn’t stop over thinking... this wasn’t going well. 

 

Before Ginny could even make up some dumb excuse for Harry, because the idiot already had shoes on, Draco turned to her. 

 

“I’m so nervous!” He hissed. “Hermione gave me so many tips that I’m starting to get them all confused and I don’t know what to do!” 

“Jesus, not you too!” She tucked her hair behind her ears then grabbed his shoulders. “Look. Stop the over thinking. Harry likes you. Really, really likes you. He’s already got it in his head that you’re too good for him, so just be you. Talk about whatever comes to your mind, don’t push anything. Just let whatever happens happen, alright?” 

“Alright. Okay. Yes.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco wasn’t listening either. “You’ll be fine.” She heard the door open and turned to face Harry to make sure that he was okay, and smiled at what she saw.

 

Harry came back with the same brown suede shoes on but a relaxed smile on his face. He was going out on a date with his Draco, and nothing was going to get in the way of him making it the best date he’s ever had.

 

“I’m ready now.” Harry said as he slipped his hand into Draco’s and grasped it firmly.  


“I won’t wait up!” Ginny teased as they left. 

“Nice touch with the flowers.” Harry said as they walked down the hallway.

“I can’t take credit for that at all, it was Astoria’s idea. Said she read it in some romance novel.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Harry asked him as they walked down the steps and into the street. 

“Well...” Draco began. “I don’t have one. I worried so much over this date that I couldn’t make up my mind about what to do.” 

That might have been the most adorable thing Harry had ever heard. “Well then. I can think of a few things, if you don’t mind.” 

Draco squeezed his hand. “Not at all.” 

“I walk to most places, if that’s alright. It’s a shame to not take advantage of the city.” 

“Whatever you want.” 

 

They walked in silence for a while, just looking at odd things and stealing glances at each other. 

 

“So.” Harry voiced. “Do you just know Hermione from work?” 

“Goodness no. We went to the same school. I found her pretty irritating for a while to be honest. We didn’t become friends until high school, and then we went to law school together. She said you’re Ron’s best friend?” 

“Yea, he and I went to the same school. Been friends since the day I met him. Hermione did take some getting used to in the beginning. I couldn’t believe that Ron actually fancied her with the way he talked about her when they first met.” 

“Well he didn’t impress me either, but he did sort of solve the case she was working on. He’s good at being a detective.” 

“He really is. The whole family is successful. Well, nothing like you.” 

“I don’t have it all, Harry.” He said softly. 

His comment made Harry sad. Draco always seemed so confident, like he had the world at his feet. “Have you met them? Ron’s family? They really are best sort of people. I’ve even called his mother mom a few times. Just slipped out, really.” 

“Oh?” Draco asked with a smirk. “And what did your own mother say to that?” 

“My parents passed away when I was eleven. Car accident.” 

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” Draco said quickly. “I feel terrible.” 

“You didn’t know, don’t worry about it. I have my godparents, and a little brother. Well, he was adopted by Sirius and Remus just a few months before my parents died, but he might as well be my brother. I’ve lived with them ever since, then moved in with Ginny about... five years ago.” 

“My mother died when I was eighteen. It’s just been me and my father since.” 

 

Harry stayed quiet, he felt like this was something that Draco didn’t really tell most people. 

 

“She got to see me graduate, and get accepted to law school. She always thought that I would make an excellent lawyer, and would work side by side with my father, changing the world. I only applied because of her, and when I got in, I was happy because it made her happy. I don’t think I ever really wanted to be a lawyer.” 

“What did you want to be?” Harry asked him. 

“I can’t remember. This has been it for so long now, I’m not even sure if I had dreams of my own. When I met you... you just looked so sure of yourself. So content with what you were doing, so happy. I craved that.” 

“I did enjoy what I did... do, whatever. It’s the little things that make people’s day, I love being a part of that.” 

“I feel like that’s very true. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been in a  god awful meeting with my father and thought of you. I mean...” Draco ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I’ve thought about you a lot.” 

“I can’t believe you’ve worked with Hermione this entire time. I feel so stupid.” Harry joked, seeing how nervous Draco was getting “Had I just said your name or described you better we could have done this months ago.” 

“Oh, I can top that.” Draco said, gratefully. “A good friend of mine also works there, I believe you know him. Theodore Nott?” 

“Theo? Yes of course! He’s with Luna. Has been for years!” 

“Yea, well he saw you leave my office and asked if you were alright. I didn’t even know your last name until he told me.” 

“Makes us even then, since I didn’t know yours until today either.” 

* * *

 

 

“Here we are.” Harry said as they rounded the corner. “I love this place.” 

“Uh, where’s the restaurant?” 

Harry chuckled at him. “I know it doesn’t look like much from the outside, but you’ll love it. Trust me.” 

“What’s the name of it? I don’t even see a sign.” Draco asked as he looked at the plain building, still looking skeptical. 

“El Rey.” (**) Harry was just about to point out the chipping paint on the painted brick wall, but thought better of it. “Come on.” 

 

Harry loved that they held hands during the entire walk here, and it didn’t seem like Draco wanted to let go anytime soon. He led them to a corner table on the far side of the restaurant, one of his favorite places to sit. It was perfect for people watching, and would give them the privacy they wanted. The tables were small and high, with metal bar stools at each one. 

 

“Here, you can take a look.” Harry said as he sat down and slid the single menu to Draco after he took his jacket off. He watched as Draco took his jacket and draped it over Harry‘s on the spare stool at their table. 

 

Draco took the menu and looked at it, it was just a single sheet of card stock with nothing on the back. 

 

“I’ve tried everything, so I don’t need to look at it. Do you like margaritas? They make the best ones I’ve ever had.” 

“I do.” Draco looked over the flavors listed. “Mango sounds pretty good.” 

“That one’s my favorite.” Harry admitted. “Tacos are one of my favorite foods, I hope this is alright.” Harry added as an after thought, since that’s really the only thing this restaurant served. 

“I’ve never been anywhere like this, I think it’s brilliant.” 

“Great. Just tell me when you’re ready, and I’ll order at the bar.” 

“I want these two.” Draco said as he pointed to the menu. 

“Perfect. I’ll be right back.” 

* * *

 

** Draco **

 

Draco looked around the restaurant while he waited for Harry to come back. It was a nice place, he found it odd that there was no ceiling over the area they were sitting at, but somehow that seemed like a feature Harry would love. You could see the beautiful colors in the sky that were still left from the sunset, and the clear lights hanging from the beams overhead around the place only added to it. Draco decided that he liked this place very much. 

 

When Harry returned he had their drinks and a number card held by a small metal stand. “Here you go, they’ll bring our food when it’s ready.” 

“I like this place.” Draco said just before he took a sip of his drink. It’s was a frozen margarita and was amazed at how sweet it was. “Oh, these could be dangerous.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Harry stared at him before he realized what he was doing. “Sorry. I just can’t believe I’m here with you right now.” 

“Nor I. I feel like a fool, I could have found you so easily had I tried. Instead I’ve been a jerk to everyone ever since you left.” 

“I was never sure if you were into me or I was just imagining the entire thing. You don’t even want to know how long it took me to work up the courage to ask your name.” 

“I’m so glad you did. That’s why I brought Astoria in that day you know. I needed to be sure that there was something there.” 

“Does she work with you?” Harry asked as he sipped his drink. 

“She does. We grew up together. I think she knows me better than anyone. I’m really hoping that she and Hermione start their own practice one day, they’re both too smart to waste away at my father’s firm.” 

“The comment that McLaggen made was about her. I’m not sure if I mentioned that, but it pissed me off. She seemed so nice.” 

“Well that just adds to list of things I can’t stand about that man.” He said tightly. 

“Draco, you don’t need to do anything about this. It’s-“ 

“Don’t say it’s okay, Harry. It’s the farthest thing from okay.” 

That made Harry look thoroughly scolded, and Draco instantly felt bad.

“Harry.” Draco’s soft voice made him look up. “You are a kind man and what happened to you was discrimination. I won’t stand for that. I’ve dealt with my fair share growing up trying to break free from my father’s ideas. Don’t tell me it’s okay.” 

“I wouldn’t be here with you now, though. I would still be making myself too worked up to talk to you.” 

“Not a chance. I was going to ask you out on Friday, but you weren’t there.” 

“You- you were?!” 

“Yes. Try not to be so shocked that I genuinely like you, Harry.” 

 

When their tacos came Draco devoured them. He watched as Harry pushed up his sleeves so he did the same. He would certainly be coming back here, hopefully with Harry. The evening was progressing so well, Draco just couldn’t get enough of him. His laugh was infectious, Draco could feel it in his chest every time. He smile was beautiful and his eyes glowed when he spoke about something he loved, which was really all the time. He thought back to Theo’s words earlier that day, about how Draco was in love. He wasn’t sure, but if this is what love felt like he’d blurt it out right now. 

* * *

 

** Harry **

 

Harry was feeling phenomenal. Draco’s admission of his intentions of asking him out gave him the boost he needed to finally let go. They kept brushing their fingers against the others as they sat talking after they’d finished dinner, before finally Harry clasped Draco’s hand in his. He wanted to kiss the man so badly. The alcohol from their drinks made Draco’s cheeks look flushed and his lips full. Harry had a hard time concentrating, and ended up just rambling on. 

 

After dinner they’d walked around aimlessly, until Harry saw a store that sold ice cream. They’d both gotten milkshakes, which Draco paid for, since he had no idea Harry paid for their meal when he’d ordered. Draco got strawberry, while Harry got vanilla. They continued to walk hand in hand for the rest of the night, each one continuously glancing at the other. Harry talked a lot, which Draco didn’t seem to mind. He told stories of his parents and Teddy, his godfathers, and Ron’s brothers and the shenanigans they would all get into during school. He learned that Ginny was Harry’s rock, she told him when he was being completely ridiculous and comforted him when he was sad. Draco had met her a few times, and he liked her well enough, he hoped that later on they could all become good friends. 

* * *

 

**Draco**  


 

“I feel like I’ve dominated the conversation all evening.” Harry said as he finished up his milk shake. “Tell me something about you. Anything.” 

Draco struggled with what to say. True, Harry has mostly rambled on, but Draco loved to hear him talk. He wasn’t sure if saying what was on his mind was too much too fast, but Harry had been the one to initiate everything romantic tonight, making his doubts disappear. “I think I was meant for you.” 

Harry stopped walking and stared at him, making Draco stop too. He was too far gone to quit now. “I’ve enjoyed your company so much more then I ever thought possible. I didn’t think that things like this existed. I haven’t felt this... this free is such a long time, Harry.” 

Draco waited for Harry to say something. He hoped he hadn’t gone to far, that he hadn’t wrecked this entire thing by blurting out something stupid. Draco always thought about everything he said, Why was it so different with Harry? 

“Let’s get out of here, yea?” 

Draco exhaled a breath of relief. “I’d love to.” 

 

They walked back to Harry’s place, talking about whatever came to mind. When they came to an empty store front Harry stopped to look at it. 

 

“This place has been up for sale for a while now. I guess it needs a lot of work.” 

“What’s wrong with it?” Draco asked as he peered into the glass. 

“The kitchen needs to be updated I believe. George used to come here when it was a cafe. He liked the place, but it was like every other place and lost business pretty quickly. There's a lot of competition around here. I’ve... I've thought about buying it, opening my own place.” 

“Why don’t you? That’s a great idea.” Draco said enthusiastically. “You’re great with people, you make the best coffee I’ve ever had. I know you could make it.” 

“I did go and talk to the bank about a loan, but the price is high. I could buy it, but then I’d have nothing really left to renovate it. The location is amazing if I could ever talk myself into buying the place, but it would be a while before I could open it.” 

“Got a name?” 

Harry snorted in amusement. “Of course not. You know me, I can’t decide anything without taking months to beat it to death.” 

* * *

 

 

Harry unlocked his apartment door and turned the lights on once he was inside. “Gin?” He called out. “She must’ve went to Dean’s for the night. That’s her boyfriend.” 

 

Draco simply nodded as he took off his coat and hung it over a chair. Now that he had the frame of mind to actually look around the place had a very homey feel to it. Pictures were on every surface, covered every wall. They seemed to like red for some reason, as most of the blankets and pillows were bright red. He didn’t think too much of it, Green covered most of his bedroom. 

 

“I like your place.” 

“Yea? Ginny decorated most of it. She’s not really into that kind of thing, but every time I move something she has an opinion about it.” 

“I think most women would.” 

“Do you have your own place?” Harry asked as he knelt to remove his shoes. 

“Sadly no. I’m not sure why. My childhood home is sort of a mansion... I never see my father though, so it works out.” He watched as Harry moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge. If he was hungry Draco wondered where the hell he put all the food they ate. He’d wanted to kiss him all evening, but couldn’t seem to find the right moment. 

“Do you want anything?” Harry asked, his head stuck in the fridge. 

 

Draco strode up to him quietly just as he shut the door with two beers in his hands. 

 

“Oh. Hello.” 

“Hello, Harry.” He took the beers from him and set them on the counter, then cupped his cheeks and kissed him. God, this man felt so good. He felt one of Harry’s hands cradle the back of his neck as the other pulled him in closer. Those soft fingers played with his hair and Draco just melted. A low moan escaped his throat as one hand went to Harry’s hip, squeezing it in a horrible attempt to control himself. “Is this too fast?” His lips moving to kiss Harry’s jaw. 

“No.” Harry breathed.  


“Perfect.” Draco kissed a trail right down his throat, loving the way Harry’s breathing picked up. “I want you.” 

“You have me.” The hand that was on Draco’s neck moved to pull him back up so Harry could crash their lips together. “Bedroom.” 

“Yes.” Draco said instantly. Their words were mumbled, but at this point he would have said yes to anything. 

* * *

 

** Harry **

 

Harry yanked him out of the kitchen by the hand, barely hitting all the light switches to turn them off. In hindsight that might not have been the best idea, since Draco crashed into him twice. Slamming open his bedroom door he stopped and was suddenly embarrassed. His bed was small and unmade. He only had one pillow and a silly stuffed bear Teddy had gotten him when Harry moved out. He’d given Ginny the bigger bedroom, since Harry just didn’t need much. He suddenly felt so... inadequate. 

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing like you’re used to...” he said nervously. 

“It’s not.” Draco admitted. “But I love it. It’s perfect, Harry.” 

“You make me nervous.” He whispered. 

“Why?” Draco asked as he ran a knuckle over his cheek. 

“I’m just Harry, nothing special. You... you’re important. I don’t know what you see in me.” 

“Harry.” 

 

Draco made Harry look at him, he could live in those silver eyes. 

 

“Stop this. If anything I’m wondering what it is you see in me.” 

“Everything.” Harry answered without thinking. “I see everything.” 

“I would give it all up for you. Nothing matters to me as much as you.” 

 

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, so for once he didn’t say anything. He knew that if Draco ever left, he’d follow him anywhere. This was more than a cute guy walking into a coffee shop, and Harry wanting to know his name. This was everything Harry ever wanted. This was the feeling of euphoria that Ron always talked about. This was the butterflies Ginny said she feels when she sees Dean after a long day. This is what makes Harry’s heart beat. 

 

Harry was never sure about love at first sight. The only people to ever say a thing about it were his godparents. His own parents hated each other when they first met. Ron didn’t even like Hermione, and Ginny and Dean had dated during school then broke it off for years before getting back together. Harry wanted to believe that he’s felt love before, pure romantic love, but nothing has ever felt close to this. Draco made him feel perfect. 

 

“Kiss me.” Harry’s throat was tight with emotion. He didn’t know where this was all coming from, but he needed Draco to make it better. 

* * *

 

** Draco **

 

Draco could see Harry’s eyes water, and it broke his heart. He needed to make him feel everything Draco was feeling right now. He needed to feel like he was the only thing that mattered, because Harry was it for him. He was never letting him go again. If Harry ever disappeared, he would not stop until he found him. He kissed him slowly, feeling his perfect lips against his. How did this man not know how amazing he was?  

 

“I want you, Harry. I don’t want to ruin this by doing anything that you’re not ready for.” 

“No, I want this. I want you, too. Please, Draco. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“Oh, Harry.” He teased. “I will teach you that there is nothing wrong with you. That it’s simply not possible.” 

 

Draco walked them over to the bed, where he pulled away to strip off his sweater, leaving him in just a black t shirt. He watched as Harry slowly undid each button, revealing his tanned skin. He couldn’t tear his eyes away even if he wanted to. This man was so sexy, even now he was teasing the hell out of Draco with the way he was going excruciatingly slow. Draco licked his lips as Harry’s fingers moved to his jeans and slid the zipper down so carefully, so slowly. He wanted to remember this for the rest of his life. Harry, shirt unbuttoned and pants unzipped, just showing off enough to drive Draco wild. If he could he would frame this moment and carry it with him everywhere. 

* * *

 

** Harry **

 

Harry was a fucking nervous wreck. His last boyfriend was nearly two years ago and it had been a long time between dates. Almost a year since he’d been with anyone, and that meant nothing compared to this. This was Draco. His Draco and he wanted him more than anything. Draco had beautiful skin, creamy and perfect. He tried his best to be just as alluring, but fumbled over the first bloody button on his shirt. His fingers were working slower than he wanted them to, and he felt stupid for it. Finally, he got the damn shirt unbuttoned only to realize what pants he was wearing. He hated these jeans! The zipper always caught on the denim without fail, so Harry never wore them. Which is probably why they still looked brand new. _Don’t catch, don’t catch, please._ He moved achingly slow, praying that he wouldn’t look like a fool and have to shimmy out of them. 

 

“Harry.” Draco’s raspy voice pulled him out of his rambling mind. 

* * *

 

** Draco **

 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He ghosted his fingertips over Harry’s smooth skin, feeling the hair on his chest slide between them. Moving to his shoulders he gently pushed the shirt off and let it fall to the floor, his breath catching when Harry was bared before him. “And mine.”

“And yours.” Harry said quickly, blushing. Draco watched in fascination as that rosy color made its way down Harry’s neck. He wanted to follow it with his lips, trace it with his tongue. He wanted to taste every inch of him. So why wasn’t he? 

* * *

 

** Harry **

 

Harry’s heart was beating so fast when Draco leaned forward and kissed him, then made his way down his jaw, then his neck, then left a trail of kisses on his shoulder. He had to cling to him to keep himself upright. Draco began tracing his collar bone with his tongue before working his way across Harry’s chest. Harry had never felt anything so good, as if he was being worshiped. He sighed and panted and moaned as Draco made his way lower and lower, swirling his tongue around one of his nipples. He sucked in a harsh breath, making Draco freeze in place. 

 

“Don’t stop.” Harry begged. 

* * *

 

** Draco **

 

Draco didn’t need anymore prompting than that. He kept going lower until he was on his knees in front of him, kissing his stomach, his hips, any part of him he wanted to. His hands slowly explored Harry’s body; squeezing his hips, roaming to his ass and squeezing his cheeks. Draco wanted to kiss his way down the trail of hair that disappeared under his boxers, but he wasn’t sure if that would be too much. He felt Harry’s hands in his hair, tugging and pulling and it was the best feeling in the world. It gave him shivers that he couldn’t control as desire pooled within him. 

* * *

 

** Harry **

 

Draco stood slowly and pulled his own shirt off, then put his hands back on Harry’s hips. “May I?” 

 

Harry nodded. His lips were slightly parted, still in awe of the man before him and everything he felt for him. He felt shivers on his skin everywhere Draco touched him. His jeans slid down his legs and he stepped out of them, then waited while Draco did the same. He was just so perfect, Harry couldn’t stop staring, he wanted to take in everything about him. Just the sight of him made him hard, he was sure that even the smallest touch from Draco would have him coming instantly. Draco didn’t stop there though, he pulled off his socks and boxers, leaving him completely nude in front of Harry.

“Draco.” Harry breathed. “You’re... stunning.” Harry saw how hard Draco was already, making him realize that Draco felt the same way about him. 

“Not compared to you.” Draco said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing him. 

 

Harry pulled him close, feeling absolutely everything. He sucked in a harsh breath through his nose, trying to calm himself. He felt his own boxers being pulled down, and couldn’t help but grind against him once his erection was free. 

 

“Harry.” Draco hissed. “I won’t last long if you keep doing that. I’m barely hanging on as it is.”  


“Me too.” Harry admitted. “Come here.” 

Harry laid down on the bed, with Draco sliding in next to him and pulled the sheet and blanket up to cover them both. 

* * *

 

** Draco **

 

Draco pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, then tangled his legs with Harry’s as he half laid on top of him. “I want to kiss you everywhere. I want my lips to memorize your entire body.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Harry quipped. 

 

Draco smiled down at him, before pressing a slow kiss to his lips. Harry was so warm, and his body fit perfectly with Draco’s. He moaned into Draco’s mouth, making it the sexiest thing Draco had ever heard. Harry clung to him, trying to pull him even closer, So Draco positioned himself between Harry’s legs, never breaking their kiss. 

 

“You’re so perfect, Harry.” He said as he rutted against him. 

“Oh my god, Draco.” Harry reached for a drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a small jar of lube, damn near throwing it at Draco. 

“Eager?” He teased. He unscrewed the lid with one hand, then dipped two fingers into the cold liquid. “Relax, Love.” He whispered as his lips ghosted Harry’s. 

 

Pressing a single finger against Harry’s entrance, Draco slipped inside him. The thought itself being so arousing that Draco had to stop for a moment before continuing. When he felt Harry relax and begin to move with him, he added another finger and scissored them. He didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to take his time and appreciate this amazing man; but Harry was quickly becoming addicting and Draco knew he couldn’t wait. Harry’s sighs and moans as he thrust his hips forward were more than enough to show Draco that he was ready. He sat up and applied more lube to his aching erection and positioned himself. When he felt no resistance he inched his way inside Harry until he was buried deep within him. 

* * *

 

** Harry **

 

“Fuck, Harry.” 

 

Harry had never felt anything as intoxicating as Draco was. Feeling this close to him, this connected was beyond compare to any lover he had ever had before. This was his Draco, and he was perfect. The way he moved with him, the way he kissed his lips, his shoulders, his neck. Good Lord, the way he kissed his neck. Every nerve was alive with feeling, Draco gave him pleasure with every single touch. 

 

“Draco.” 

 

He was close, so close. Draco had him hovering right on the edge ever since that first kiss and he couldn’t stop it now. Draco of course seemed to know this. He seemed to know everything that Harry wanted. He grasped Harry’s rock hard erection, only giving it a few strokes before Harry lost it. Draco cried out with him, finally giving in to the need for release. 

 

“Mmm. Harry.” Draco mumbled as he collapsed onto his chest. 

Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, sweat making a few strands stick to the side of his face. He gave lazy kisses to Harry’s dampened skin, seemingly loving the taste of him. He moved to sit up, but Harry had other ideas. 

“No, not yet.” 

“Did I hurt you?” Draco asked nervously. “I wanted to be gentle, but I know I got lost in the feeling of you.”

“No, I just... you’re gonna think this is stupid.” 

“I promise I won’t. Please tell me.” Draco propped himself up, but didn’t make any move to leave Harry further. 

“You just knew exactly what I wanted. We never even talked about any of it. You just knew.” 

“I wanted you to know how much I truly wanted you. I didn’t give it any thought, I just wanted to make you mine.”

“I’ve been yours for a long time.”

* * *

 

** Draco **

 

This was what he’d always dreamed about. Draco had never been sure of what his future had to offer, but knew that this was what he wanted. Harry, always. It would always be Harry. 

 

Very gently he slipped out of Harry, but stayed where he was, resting his head on Harry’s chest. Harry kept carding his fingers through his hair, the feeling sending shivers through him. He could hear his heart beat. He could feel his breathing. He could taste him on his tongue. He wanted his senses to drown in nothing but Harry. 

 

“Harry?” 

“Hmm?” 

Harry’s voice was barely above a hum, making Draco think he was falling asleep. “I love you.” 

* * *

 

** Harry **

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Harry didn’t even have to think about it. He knew. Somehow he felt like he’d always known, that nothing else ever felt quite right, because he was waiting for Draco. Always Draco. 

* * *

 

 

“Harry.” Draco whispered as he ran his fingertips up and down his chest. “I have to leave for work.” 

“No. Stay.” Harry said sadly has he gripped Draco’s hand. 

“You know I want nothing more, but I have to finish up a few important things.” 

Harry cracked his eyes open and looked at him. “What time is it?” 

“Just after seven. I have to go home first to change.” 

“Of course.” Harry sat up and tried to rub his eyes to wake himself up. “Will I see you tonight?” 

“I’ll be here as soon as I can.” Draco kissed him quickly, then stood to get up from the bed. “What are your plans today?” 

Harry looked around his bedroom, remembering their night. Draco slept on top of Harry for most of the night, since he only had one pillow. He also noticed that Draco was always cold, fluffy blankets were definitely needed. “I think I’ll go shopping.” He said with a grin. 

“Alright then.” Draco smiled. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

* * *

 

 

 

At the end of the week Draco and Harry walked hand in hand down the sidewalk towards _The Tickled Pear_. Draco in one of his gorgeous suits, and Harry in a plain jeans and sweater. 

 

“Are you sure this is the best way to do this?” Harry asked quietly. 

Draco shrugged. “Probably not, but I don’t care.” 

“I really don’t see the need for dramatics. I just want to move on.” 

“Harry.” Draco said as he stopped and looked at his boyfriend, the word still made his skin tingle. “You are the kindest person I have ever met, but he took advantage of you. You can’t tell me that you didn’t know that. You were fired for being gay, Harry, don’t you see how wrong that is?” 

“Of course I do. It’s just that... I don’t care. I have you. I have a great family. Everything will work out in the end and nothing you can do to him will make him change who he is.” 

“That’s what you think.” Draco smirked. “Come on.” 

“He might not even be there.” Harry said as he jogged to keep up. 

“He will be. Trust me.” 

 

Walking inside felt surreal to Harry. He hadn’t stepped foot in the place since he was let go, it seemed exactly the same but so different.  He saw mostly familiar faces, but a few new ones, too. He’d spotted Lavender right away, of course that’s who the pig chose to fill Harry’s position. 

 

“Hello there, handsome.” Lavender beamed as she spotted Draco, either ignoring the fact that he was holding Harry’s hand or just didn’t notice. 

“I’m here to see the owner of this establishment.” His authoritative voice nearly had Harry snapping to attention. 

“I’m afraid-“ 

“Look, I know here’s here, so don’t bother to lie. You do have an... appointment to keep after all, don’t you?” 

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Get me McLaggen. Now.” 

 

Lavender looked a little scared and a lot of confused as she left the counter and headed to the back. Harry couldn’t stop himself, he leaned in close and whispered into Draco‘s ear. 

 

“You are so fucking sexy.” 

 

One side of Draco’s lips curled into a smile, but other than that he gave no reaction to what Harry had said. 

 

“I hear I’ve been requested.” McLaggen said as he came through the entrance that led to the kitchen. He looked only and Draco and completely ignored Harry. “And what can I do for you?” 

“My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am Mr. Harry Potter’s attorney.” 

“M-Malfoy?” He stuttered. 

Draco ignored it. “I am here to serve you with court papers.” He handed the letter over to the man, not caring at all about the other people watching. “You are being sued. Do take notice of the court date.” 

“Sued? For what?! He can’t sue me!” 

“Oh, he can.” Draco’s low voice giving Harry’s goosebumps. “And I’m here to tell you, that you’ve made some very big mistakes.” 

Before McLaggen could say anything more, Draco turned to Harry. “Let’s get out of here.” His voice changed to that smooth tone Harry was so used to hearing. He nodded and then they walked out, still hand in hand. 

 

“Harry?!” 

Harry turned around to see a woman running towards him. “Cho.” He let go of Draco’s hand and stepped forward to greet her, then was engulfed in a hug. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Oh, well... I don’t work here anymore.” 

“That’s why I haven’t seen you. Oh, so much has happened! Where do you work now? Is it close by?” 

 

Harry’s cheeks turned red, embarrassed that he didn’t work anywhere. 

 

“Miss Chang, is it?” Draco said as he stepped forward. “I’m Draco Malfoy, Harry’s boyfriend. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Cho gasped in surprise. “Harry! You finally snagged him!” 

 

Harry wasn’t sure if his face could get any redder, but he’d soon find out. 

 

“Oh that’s wonderful. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” She gushed. “Malfoy? Are you a lawyer then?” 

“I am. In fact, you should be checking the papers soon for any news concerning this coffee shop. I feel like some things are about to change.” 

“I most certainly will.” Her smile almost a devious as Draco’s. “Oh, Harry, before I forget, here is your invitation to the wedding.” 

“Me? You’re inviting me?” He said as he accepted the invitation. 

“Of course! If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be where I am today.” 

Harry opened up the envelope and stole Draco’s pen from his breast pocket, scribbled is name and checked the plus one box and handed it right back to her. “Wait, this isn’t the date you told me. This is next month!” 

When Harry looked up at her again she was beaming.

“That’s because I’m pregnant.” 

“Cho! That’s wonderful!” Harry hugged her again, a permanent smile stuck to his face. 

“It’s all because of you. Draco, let me know if I can do anything to help you.” 

“Of course. And congratulations.” He said sincerely. 

“Thank you! Well, I better be off. I’m so glad I saw you, I’ve been carrying that thing in my purse for weeks now!” 

 

Harry waved as he watched her walk away, thrilled that she was so happy. 

“That’s why we need to fight this, Harry.” 

 

His throat was tight, so he just nodded instead. He realized that what happened to him wasn’t right, and he missed seeing everyone he cared about. They walked down the street towards Draco’s office, where Harry would drop him off then walk around town before heading back home, like they always did. 

 

“Hey, how did you know that he would be in today?” Harry asked randomly. “He was hardly ever there when I was around.” 

“Oh that.” Draco grinned. “Well, I called Ron actually, and paid him to watch the guy. I’ve contracted him a few times for things like this. Turns out everyday during that twits lunch break, they have a little tumble in an apartment he keeps close by.” 

“He still has that place?!” Harry shouted. “What a slime ball he is! He used it all the time during his marriage. I don’t know how Hannah ever tolerated him.” 

* * *

 

 

The next year went by very fast for Harry. He won the case against McLaggen, forcing him to pay Harry 1.8 million galleons. The Tickled Pear closed, much to Harry’s disappointment, but Cormac McLaggen hadn’t been seen or heard from since. Harry often walked by the shop where it all began and frowned at the for sale sign in the window. That little coffee shop changed his life, it meant so much to him. 

 

On the three month anniversary of their first date Draco recreated everything, right down to the milkshakes and the walk back to Harry and Ginny’s apartment, which Draco lived in now. As they passed the empty storefront Harry had always dreamed of owning, he spotted the **SOLD** sign. His heart broke a little bit that he’d missed his chance, until he turned around and Draco was holding a set of keys. On their six month anniversary of their first date they opened Harry’s own coffee shop, _Daffodily_ , in honor of Harry’s and Draco’s mothers. 

 

After Harry’s shop opened, Draco left his father’s firm with Theo in tow to join Hermione and Astoria. Harry had made him see that he was a brilliant lawyer, and just needed to find the right things to fight for. 

 

On the one year anniversary of their first date, Draco proposed.

**Author's Note:**

> ** The restaurant they went to is a real place I had just been to in DC visiting a very dear friend. He showed me all kinds of new things and I took inspiration from that city and my experience.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it!! I never meant to switch back and forth so much the POV, but they were both so in love and adorably awkward that's just where it ended up. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
